


Peacetime

by arcane_lark



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bottom Kylo Ren, Dom/sub Undertones, Emperor Hux, M/M, The Emperor And His Hound, These two assholes, Top Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6237943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcane_lark/pseuds/arcane_lark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emperor Hux and his Hound have conquered the Galaxy. What is left for men like them to do?</p>
<p>If Kylo has any say in it? Starting shit to get themselves out of formal dinners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peacetime

Kylo Ren is exceptionally bored.

He hates affairs of state. They remind him too much of when he used to be Ben and he would have to stand at his mother’s side, wearing too-stiff clothing with his hair pulled into uncomfortable braids, and pretend to care about everyone who approached them.

He contents himself with the fact that he does not have to pretend to care about anything in the galaxy now.

The Emperor is his only concern, and that does not require pretense.

Kylo has been skulking around the perimeter of the ballroom in his ceremonial robes (acceptable; they do not differ from his preferred attire except for the red trim at the hem of the cape and the Emperor’s Insignia at his breast) for the better part of an hour now, but no threats have materialized. He makes his way through the guests and watches them slink from his path with satisfaction; sensing their fear and growing bolder for it.

Hux is at the back of the room, and Kylo can sense his growing irritation with the dignitary in front of him who is currently droning on about mining rights. He projects his presence toward the man and watches the understanding blossom on Hux’s face as the droning stops and the dignitary begins to sweat nervously.

“If that is all?” Hux says archly, and the dignitary scuttles away.

Hux has been drinking to combat the tedium of this particular evening, and after two and a half glasses of wine he is nearly expressive. When Kylo approaches and kneels in front of him to kiss the signet ring on his hand, his smile is bordering on fond.

**_And how is Kylo Ren enjoying the festivities?_ **  Hux’s voice rings in his mind as Kylo returns to standing.

**_I almost wish someone here were planning something,_ ** Kylo thinks back.

Hux laughs once, softly. **_So eager to taste blood again? It has been mere months since we achieved this power, and you would see our strength threatened?_ **

Kylo growls low in his throat. **_I would see it used, my Emperor._ **

“And so you may, my Hound,” Hux murmurs softly.

The Emperor places his wineglass on a cocktail table, steps forward, and claps his hands together once. The smack of his leather gloves echoes as the room falls silent.

“My Hound grows restless!” he announces to the crowd. “He is not accustomed to times of peace such as these. It occurs to me that we may all benefit from his example— to remind ourselves that while the First Order may control the Galaxy, regimes have fallen before. They fall through the actions of the weak, who allow peace to soften them.”

“We will not be so easily fooled,” the Emperor continues. “Our strength and power shall only increase. Who among you is still prepared to use that power? Who will set themselves against my Hound, slayer of the false idol Snoke? Who will prove their strength against Lord Kylo Ren?”

The end of the impromptu speech sets whispers darting through the crowd.

Kylo Ren stands behind Hux, one hand on the hilt of his newly constructed lightsaber— this one without flaw. He searches the crowd and feels their confusion, bordering on panic. It feeds him.

After a moment, one woman holds up her hand. Hux recognizes her as a notorious bounty hunter who had bought herself a respectable title in the Order. “I will see the challenge!”

“And I!” comes another voice, this one belonging to a representative from the Academy— a former combat teacher, as Hux recalls.

“My bodyguard will get into the ring, won't you boy,” says a small man, indicating the hulking brute behind him.

Kylo smiles. None of them will be a challenge, but he will enjoy this nonetheless.

The crowd has moved to hug the edges of the floor, leaving the center wide open. Kylo removes the saber from his belt, stepsforward into the center of the floor, and activates it as he sinks into a ready stance.

“Excellent,” the Emperor remarks. “All three together, then. You have my word that my Hound will not seek to kill— but if you anger him, he may do what he will. On my command!”

Guards scurry to return the challengers’ weapons from where they were confiscated at the door, and the three step into the makeshift ring. They are eyeing each other warily.

The Hound is ready. The blade in his hand hums, and he can taste the sweet fear of the room. Below all of it is Hux, his Emperor, ruthless and certain.

“Begin!” the Emperor cries, and then the Hound is not thinking any more.

He fights like he breathes, deflecting blows and letting his focus grow to cover all three opponents at once.

It goes on for several minutes if only because he can tell that Hux is enjoying this; is enjoying watching him. If he has learned anything from his Emperor, it is how to be cunning; to play on an opponent’s hope.

With a single swift gesture of his free hand, all three challengers are swept off their feet, held inches off the ground. Red sparks crackle around them—  not especially painful, but the visual effect is impressive.

He looks to his Emperor. 

**_Leave them there,_** he hears. **_And kneel._**

Kylo Ren, Hound of the Emperor, deactivates his lightsaber and drops to his knees as Emperor Hux approaches him and sets one gloved hand on his head.

“My Hound is the most powerful creature in the Galaxy,” Hux announces calmly. “And he kneels to me.”

The room is silent.

Kylo’s mind is calm, only the barest attention focused on keeping the challengers in the air. The rest of his being is reduced to the feeling of Hux’s gloved thumb brushing against his forehead; the satisfaction in his voice.

“Enjoy the rest of your evening,” Hux finishes. He walks out of the room and Kylo follows close behind him, not deigning to drop the challengers to the ground until they are in the hallway outside.

They walk directly to their private shuttle, and the instant that the door seals behind them they are on each other, kissing and grabbing against the wall.

“I can’t believe we stayed so long,” Kylo murmurs against Hux’s throat. “Didn’t we agree it would be before dessert?”

Hux laughs. “I decided I wanted dessert after all. Anyway, you got what you were after.”

Kylo hums in response as he slides to his knees. “That bounty hunter puts up a fight, we could use her.”

“Perhaps,” Hux replies absently, shifting his hips as Kylo nuzzles between his legs. “You're beautiful when you're toying with them,” he murmurs, tugging sharply on Kylo’s hair. “Especially when they don't know it. When they think they stand even half a chance against you, but I can see that you're— fuck, Kylo,” he hisses as Kylo’s mouth begins to work at opening his uniform pants.

If he cannot be fighting for Hux, drenched in the blood of those who would oppose the Emperor, then Kylo would serve him in his bed. One way or another, his body is for Hux to use.

Hux tightens his grip on Kylo’s hair and pulls him off, panting as he sets his uniform to rights.

“Wait,” he instructs, and Kylo searches his eyes for a moment before dropping his own in deference.

Hux crosses to the cockpit and flips a few switches, sending their shuttle from the docking bay out into the cold black of space. He sets a course for the Finalizer, engages the autopilot, and returns to where Kylo is still kneeling on the floor with his head bowed.

He sits in a straight-backed chair in front of Kylo and tips his head up with the toe of one polished boot under his chin.

“We’ll be back on the ship in a matter of hours, I’m sure you can wait that long.”

Hux plants the sole of his boot square on Kylo’s chest and shoves, sending him into an ungainly sprawl.

“Very good,” Hux purrs, and presses the boot firmly between Kylo’s legs.

Kylo keens softly, flexing his hips into the contact.

Hux smiles and pulls a data pad out of his jacket pocket.

He settles in to review the newest reports he has received, and gently increases the pressure he is exerting with his boot. They do have some time until they rendezvous with the Finalizer, and he is loathe to waste any of it with idleness.

It wouldn’t do for the Emperor to lose his edge, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly haven't finished and posted a work publicly in years, so this is something of a big deal for me! Many thanks to this incredibly encouraging trash fandom, you're all delightful!


End file.
